Hikara's beginning
by Alitabear
Summary: Hikara is a member of the Inuzuka clan. Her pet fox Nala, is going to help her find Sasuke.
1. Hikara's beginning

Hikara's beginning  
>Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto.<br>Warnings: Well.. nothing this time.  
>An: Hikara is a person i made up. Review please? This is only an into for now. BTW! Hikara is Kiba's cousin. I didnt explain that much.

* * *

><p>Hikara's fathers voice came out from the kitchen, "Should we wake her?". Her mother giggled lightly,"If you'd like. You are too excited about this." Hikara fained sleep as her father walked in.<p>

"Hey! Get up! Dont you know what day it is?" He yelled excitedly. Hikara giggled as she sat up.  
>"Of course i do silly! It's my birthday!" She jumped up and hugged her father.<br>"Alright! So we talked about this im going with you to the forest and from there is all you. But one small change has been made." With this Hikara's face fell.  
>"Dad you know this is supposed to be for me only. I read all about it, you cant come."<br>"I know I know. But im just warning you. It's Kiba's birthday too, and he'll be out there. I may or amy not have asked him to keep an eye on you."  
>"Daaaaad."<br>"Oh come on. What if you run into a snake?"  
>"What if a snake is supposed to be my pet?"<br>"Ew i hope not."  
>"Your so silly!" She said giggling. SLowly he got up.<br>"Anywyas, Get ready. Early is better then late." He smiled and walked out of the room. Quickly she threw on her shirt and pants then ran out of the room.

Hikara ate fast.  
>"Alright, So Rules again so i know you wont forget: No leaving the forest. No talking to strangers. No doing anything you have second thoughts about. Okay? Be safe sweety." Hikara's mother hugged her tight and scooted her out the door.<br>"I know I know mom. Ill see you later." She took a look at the forest behind there house and started into it.  
>"Ambu are going to be around the forest right?"<br>"Of course. The hokage knows what day this is. ambu have alreayd scouted out the forest too, i went with them."

She crept slowly under the trees  
>"Here kitty kitty kitty.." She had been following this adorable kitten for at least an hour, sure that this was her soulmate, but everytime she got close enough it would sctratch her and run off. Fed upo, she charged the kitten only to trip and fall into a small hole. She growled at the hole and whimpered slightly at the scrape on her knee.<br>"Stupid knee. Stupid hole." A sound from behind her made her jump and scream. A tiny silver fox had gotten curious and attempted coming up to her, only to step on a branch and be yelled at.

"Aw im sorry.." Hikara tried. The fox came closer and snuggled up against hikara. She picked up the baby fox and hugged it, warmth filled her and suddenly she felt happy.  
>"You must be my soulmate." she smiled and started walking home. Kiba came walking from behind a tree.<p>

"Hey Hikara! I see you got your companion too!" She giggled.

"Yeah." He walked her back to her home.

* * *

><p>An: Hey! :) I hope you liked it! Anything i should fix? Sorry for any misspellings. i have no spell checker. reviews renew my confidence! No flames please. :)


	2. First day

First day  
>Disclaimer:I dont own naruto.<br>Warnings: None :)  
>An: Always read the last A/n k? Reviews! :) Please.

* * *

><p>Hikara tossed out of bed and hurridly put on her black minishorts with her back loose t-shirt. Mesh socks pulled up to her knee's and hair tossed about in a carefree way, she walked out to the kitchen and ate some bacon her father was still in the the process of making.<p>

"Hey there princess." Smiled her father, handing the fox, Nala, a piece too.

"Dad! I'm not a kid anymore." She giggled.

"Your as pretty as any princess ive ever seen." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Dad you dont know any princess's." She giggled as she and Nala left out the door to school.

Together they raced to class. Upon entering Hikara knoticed not many people were there yet. A blonde boy was stairing at her. She smield at him but took a seat next to a raven haired boy, who took no knotice to her.

"Hello" She smiled sweetly, slowly he turned and seemed stunned for some reason.

"Hey." He said and turned away. She frowned and turned towards the front, Nala had taken to cuddling on her lap. Suddenly a blonde girl pushed herself through everyone and started trying to talk to the raven haired boy.

"Hey Sasuke! Mind if i sit by you?" She giggled like a maniac. Suddenly Hikara knoticed that the only seat by him was the one she was sitting in.  
>"Excuse me. This seats already taken."<br>"Well you can move then."

"Your rude, go find somewhere else to sit." The blonde huffed and sat behind her.

"Everyone settle down and sit. Starting today you are official ninja's but you are all still new genins. Its only going to get harder from here. You will all be put in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jounin teacher. " Said Iruka. Hikara smiled and pet her fox slowly.

'I hope i get a good team.. i really hope i dont get on that blondes team.' She thought to herself.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilitys are equivalent. I will now announce them..."

"You better move when i get on Sasukes team." The blonde blurted out.

"Your going to cry when you dont."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Means be quiet so i can hear the teams."

"And next the 7th group, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Hikara, And Uchiha Sasuke." Hikara smiled as the blonde behind her was stunned into silence.

"Guess i was right eh?" Hikara giggled.

"Next the 8th group: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino." A small purple haired female seemed to sigh saddly.

'I wonder if any of those are Kiba's friends.' She thoguht to herself.

"Next teh 10th group: Yamanaka Ino, Nara shikamaru, Akimichi chouji." The blonde behind her screamed and started sobbing.

After class the boy named Naruto caught up to her.

"Hey Hikara! I was wondering if you wanted to catch lunch sometime?"

"Uhh.. Sure. Why dont we get the whole group together tomorrow."

"Well i was hopeing it could just us." He said shyly.

"Im sorry.. I dont really date.." She said saddly. His face fell.

"It's okay.. can i walk you home at least?" She smiled lightly.

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

><p>An: So this was to let you know that sakura isnt in this story. and that ino sucks! Jk! :). Reviews please? :) That'd be sweet.


	3. Missions

Missions  
>Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.<br>Warnings: None yet :)  
>An: Hey guys! :) When i checked last i had one new favorite to this story! That is extreemly exciting. :) Thank you! Review please? So i know what you think. BTW Nala's character isnt in the story much, but she will be later :).

* * *

><p>Nala's fur fluffed with irration as Hikara mother attempted at putting her in the bathtub. The fox howled with anger and attempted at scratching Hikara's mother's eyes out.<br>"Well arent you a rude little demon." she growl at Nala.

"Mom!" Hikara called out giggling. "I have to go soon. No time for a bath." The fox leaped away with glee.

"Training again?"

"Of course! How do you expect me to be useful in battle without training?" She giggled again. Nala ran after her as she hurried out of the door.

Hikara arrived at the training grounds and greeted Naruto as he was training. He was working on a new move that took alot of strength out of him, so Hikara had started making him small balls of protein and viamens to help him regain strength faster, everyday she was trying to improve them because something always was wrong with them. She always waited for him to try as least one. As she walked up he waved excitedly and ran over.

"Hikara! I'm glad your here! I've been working harder then ever." He smiled. She handed him a basket of protein balls.

"I hope these work alright. I asked Kiba to test them and he said they were fine. They shouldnt make you sick and shouldnt taste bad this time."

"Thank you." She smiled agian and ate one.

"Your right! They dont taste too bad this time! Thank you Hikara." He hugged her softly. Kaskshi apeared and ate one too.

"Well im off to see the hokage. Gotta keep training ya know?" She laughed.

"See ya later Hikara. Dont have too much fun."

"Oh i wont." She said waving goodbye.

"Lady Tsunade, What are my assignments for today?" Hikara bowed respectivly.

"Actually i am busy and there no need of extra staff in the hospital today. I would appriate you going and reading up a little if you would?"

"Of course. Whats got you so busy?"

"Well.. Only if you promise not to tell Naruto."

"Promise."

"Theres been rumors of Sasuke being seen around these parts. I dont know why he's here or where he actually is. An ambu showed up slightly hurt and he said something about a person matching sasukes appearence before his memory fried. And ive checked myself, the memories are gone."

"Thats odd."

"I was thinking i could send you out there on a information run only."

"Anything to protect my village."

"You'd have to promise, even if you see Sasuke, to come back and give us the information, hes far to powerful for you."

"I understand." She replied weakly.

"Then this mission is assigned to you, the mission scroll will arrive at your appartment shortly. Be prepared."

"Understood." With that she jumped out of the window, Nala close behind.

* * *

><p>An: SHORT CHAPTER! Oh no! lol. Im alreayd working on the next chapter, dont get your bunch all in a hurry and whatnot. While your waiting.. why not submit a review? :) -Hint-Hint!-


	4. Plans

Plans  
>Disclaimer:I dont own anruto.<br>Warnings:Fear?  
>An: Always read the last A/n! Hope ya like it. :) thanks. Review! :)

* * *

><p>"If its a short mission why pack for two days?" Her mother asked worriedly.<br>"Just in case something happens its always nice to have an extra set of clothing and a few supplies." Hikara smiled. "Dont worry so much. You always get like this when i go on missions."

"I Just.. I dont want to lose you.." She said softly.

_"I love you guys! I'll be back tomorrow." Hiakra's father said as he left for a mission._ _Two days later a letter came saying his body was never found._

"I trained hard enough. That wont happen." She said bluntly and continued to search for things to put in her bag. Her mother patted her arm softly and walked out of the room. Hikara slowly filled up her bag with protien balls and a few summoning scrolls, one filled with camping gear, another with some clothes and small amounts of food. She always took to blank scrolls just in case and of course a scroll filled with tiny summons for her ninja tools. She looked in the mirror, Her silver bangs fell losely just above her glimmering blue eyes and the black hair was tied up in a messy knot behind her spread looking a lot like one of temari's messy pigtails only bigger. He routfit hadnt changed much since she was little. A black tight fitting Shirt with mostly no sleaves, black mini shorts, knee high mesh socks, a mesh piece on one of her elbows, and small black running shoes. She kept a necklace her father had given her on her left upper arm, it held a small blue pendant. Nala's silver fur matched her bangs. Nala's Paw's had grown into a nice glimmering black with the tip of her tail matching.

"Well, looks like were on our way eh?" Nala rubbed agianst her softly. Hikara had trained Nala herself but Nala had never been fond of spekaing unless she had to. Together they walked to the kitchen, grabbed the scroll and left towards where the ambu was stationed.

Hikara arrived and hid in the tree's.

"We need to stay hidden." Nala warned, causing Hikara to stay alert. Nala's nose was better then Hikara's but not by much, over the years Hikara's scences had improved the more time she spent with Nala. The light familar scent of campfire and redwood tree's was still there. He was still here. They advanced slowly to find him, just sitting there, almost as if he was waiting for her. She stayed above in the tree's lowering her chakra levels to almost invisble. Slowly She started to move back when she felt it. Her world shook, Nala was afraid and not next to her. Everything changed quickly suddenly she was on the ground, Sasuke standing above her holding the fox by the scruff.

"We need to talk Hikara." He said slowly. Her eyes widened, there was no darkness to his voice, nothing about him screaming she sohuld be afraid besides the fact he was holding Nala.

"W-why?" She studdered, her heart still pounding as she looked at Nala.

"Its been a while." He sat down. Nala apeared to be under some kind of genjutsu because she wasnt moving, but obviously not dead.

"What did you do to Nala?" She demanded as she sat up.

"She's dreaming, of what? I dont know." He said offhandedly.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Do you remember the day we became friends?"

"Yes."

_"Sasuke. Would you like to come eat with me and Naruto?"  
>"No."<br>"Alright, sourpuss." She giggled and started wlaking away with Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke frowned and scouped up nala, who was giving him cute little fox-eyes. and ran after them. He was silent the whole time until Kakashi left and naruto had started walking home._

_"Thank you Sasuke." She smiled at him._

_"Can i walk you home?" He said a bit angrly, like he wished he didnt._

_"If you would like." She smiled and started walking, He picked up Nala; who had taken a liking to him._

"I believe.." He looked away slightly. "I fell in love with you that day." Hikara looked down at the ground. Was this a ploy? Why would he toy with her about this? He was the only boy she'd ever had a crush on. Did she love him?

"Sasuke.." She started slowly.

"Its okay. im not asking you to marry me Hikara. Im asking for your help to get back in the village. I dont need revenge anymore. I just want to restore my clan now and have a palce to call home." She looked at him, he did look like a lost little boy. She sighed softly.

"I'd love to have you back. But if you come back with me it'll look bad.."

"Thats why your not going to say you found me. Convince the hokage that you found my scent, followed it, and found the direction im going. Make up something. I'll be headed towards sand, im going to be going slowly through the forest." Hikara grimaced.

"Okay. let me have Nala back. Your going to have to apologise to her." Nala jumped up and attacked Sasuke for about 10 minutes until Sasuke finally restrained her and found that spot she loves scratched behind her ear.

* * *

><p>An:** This story isnt about Sasuke.** Just warning ya Sasuke fans. you might not like this story. Review guys?


	5. The attack

The attack.  
>Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto.<br>Warnings:Blackout, fighting(light).  
>An:HEY! Thanks for reading guys. :) Review? This ones a short one cuz i felt that was a good cut off point. but hey! I keep adding chapters. so hush. What do you think of this story guys?

* * *

><p>"Lady Hokage. I bring good news. I've found the trail of Sasuke, and it is for sure Sasuke. He's moving slowly, by himself." The hokage's eyes widened.<p>

"He didnt knotice you? You trailed him?"

"No he didnt and Yes. We must act quickly if we are going to get him back. By this rate hes about one days distence from us." She quickly sent somone to inform Naruto and Kiba. Hikara's bag were already packed since she had just returned and She, Kiba, and Naruto were sent after him. They all flew into the forest, everyone alert and ready. They ran until all of them were tired and then ate protein pills. Quickly they hurried on, suddenly Sasukes scent disapeared, causing them all to stop and search.

"Kiba.. any scent at all?" He shook his head. Nala was sniffing around and got about 10 feet away before she caught it. The scent was familar but too faint to get a good grip.

"Here" She said, causing everyone to run towards her. Everyone rushed passed the tree's and straight in front of a man. He didnt look surprised. He stood tall, his eyes a blood red. His dark cape falling around him with menacing red clouds scattered on it.

"Fall back. Fall back now." Hikara yelled. Right as she took a step back he had her by the throut.

"You." Her eyes widened as she remembered him.

_"Have you gathered enoguh hate yet sasuke?"_

_"Itachi! ill kill you!" Sasuke screamed. Hikara was frozen as she watchedhim charge._

"YOU!" She yelped through his fingers closing on her throut. Naruto charged him but was blown aside.

_He stood there and watched as Hiakra ran to Sasuke and started healing him as she attempted to drag him away. Kakashi came in as he took a step took the fight outside and left Hikara and her little bit of healing capiblity to get Sasuke to a hospital. _

He had her, her vision started to fade out as she choked for air.  
>"Run!" She tried yelping out. Kiba's yell seemed distant.<p>

"Sasuke! Get Hikara!" She kept fighting for air. She could barely out of the corner of her eye see Kiba load Naruto onto akamaru and send the dog off.

"Itachi! Its over! let her go!" Sasuke screamed.

"Is it brother?" Itachi said calmly. "Can you save her?" Sasuke charged, and Nala apeared charging from behind.

"Nala.. No.." She attempted but nothing really cameout, blackness consumed her vison.

* * *

><p>An: Yep. Told ya it wasnt about Sasuke. This story is rated M for a reason. Beware next chapter guys! review?


End file.
